


One Sentence Fills for Comment Fic

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three prompts, three UNRELATED sentences</p><p>1) theladymore  prompted: Star Wars, Han Solo/Leia Organa, lust<br/>2) leni_ba prompted: any. any supernatural character. tired<br/>3) marlex prompted: The Walking Dead, Beth Green/Daryl Dixon, last ones standing</p><p>(112)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Fills for Comment Fic

**theladymore  
Star Wars, Han Solo/Leia Organa, lust**

With her in his arms and the touch of her lips against his, the years flew away and it was like the first rush of feelings he’d felt the first time he’d kissed her.

 

**leni_ba  
any. any supernatural character. tired**

Castiel sat down on the rock, his head in his hands; he was tired, bone tired and just once he wished things would go easy for him and the Winchesters. 

**marlex  
The Walking Dead, Beth Green/Daryl Dixon, last ones standing**

He’d fought his way through the herd of walkers, Beth at his side, and when they came out the other side they were alone, having been separated from their group, and as they looked back at the carnage they wondered if they were the only ones to survive.


End file.
